


Comfort

by demonsuna



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, nanami kento - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsuna/pseuds/demonsuna
Summary: "Other people would've find it embarrassing, but he just loved how you helped him, how you were there for him, and letting himself in your hands was just another thing that helped him to carry the weight of being a sorcerer."
Relationships: Nanami Kento & Reader - Relationship, Nanami Kento/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Nanami Kento x Fem!Reader
> 
> I wrote this really fast so I'm not sure it's that good, I probably could've been better.  
> At some point I guess I messed it up with the verb tenses but it shouldn't be too bad.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Nanami always worked till late and he often had to stay away for weeks despite you missing him so much, but you understood and always tried your best to comfort him when he came back after a very tiring, physically and emotionally, week of work. He'd come home by 9 pm, unlocking the door with his key. He'd remove his jacket and hang it beside the door, next to your own. He would always smile softly for a brief moment while looking at your jackets finally close to each other one more time, finally realising he had made it through another week without leaving you alone forever, happy to be home. He'd close his eyes and relax his shoulders, always so tense, and then you would appear from the living room, silently walking towards him, wrapping your arms around his torso from behind as you'd plant a kiss between his shoulder blades. He'd smile even more, taking your hands in his as he'd turn around to look at you, his face so tired yet so happy to be able to see you again:"welcome back, baby" you'd say with a smile as you brought a gentle hand to rest over his cheek, tracing his jaw and face. He'd close his eyes again and relax into your touch, a bigger smile making its way through his thin lips. He'd often stay like that for quiet a while, and you would just let him, even if your arm started to ache from keeping it in that position, you knew he needed that kind of comforting intimacy, that small little gesture to be able to reset his mind after weeks of seeing the most cruel atrocities at work. After some time he then would leave a small kiss on the palm of your hand before hugging you with his entire upper body, and you'd just curl up into his chest, finally feeling his strong and warm embrace again. You just loved the feeling of how your bodies seemed to always be made one for another, as if carved from the same piece of wood:"I missed you so much" he would always whisper in your hear before taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of your shampoo as he stroked a hand over your back, and just when he'd recognize the perfume of your usual conditioner and body wash, he knew he was really home and held you even closer. You'd smile at him as you told him you had missed him too before finally kissing him on the lips for a moment, causing the both of you to smile just like two teenagers kissing for the first time:"Go take a shower, yeah? Dinner will be ready soon" you told him, but Nanami held onto your hands tightly, and you stopped to look at him, waiting for him to talk:"Shower with me, will you?" He asked, and when he'd tell you that, you knew it had been a particularly rough week and he just needed some more reassurance of you being there with him. The two of you went to the bathroom and after turning on the water to wait for it to become warm, you went up to Nanami, starting to undo his tie, and then the buttons of his blue shirt. You could tell his body must've been very sore due to all the bruises on his chest and ribs that progressively reaveled as you helped him undress. Other people would've find it embarrassing, but he just loved how you helped him, how you were there for him, and letting himself in your hands was just another thing that helped him to carry the weight of being a sorcerer. Once the both of you were naked you led him into the large shower of your bathroom, hot water hitting your bodies as you could clearly see Nanami relax once again. It always made you smile to know you could lift some weight off his shoulders even if you wished he didn't have to have it in the first place, but as he let the warm water fall on his bruised limbs you pulled out the small stool that you kept in the shower for occasions like this, and caressing your way up to his shoulders, you then gently pushed him down to seat on it. He was taller than you, so having him seat down was easier to wash his hair or rub his back and shoulders. He'd always hum with a small smile on his face as you massaged the scalp of his head and then his neck, undoing the knots that had been forming in his muscles all over the week:"much better like this, hm?" You'd always ask, and he'd just smile a little more before turning around and hugging you, pushing his face on your belly as you brought a hand again between his wet hair to make sure he felt your Present and love:"so much better" he would then whisper, letting out a deep breath from his nose:"I love you" he'd then add, tilting his head up to look at you smiling at him fondly:"I love you too, Kento" you'd reply while bringing your hands on each said of his face, lightly stroking it before kissing him once again as he laid his hands on your sides bringing you closer, just to then run them on your ass before dragging them up again, over your ribs and then grabbing your breasts:"oh you missed me that much?" You chuckled:"you're so tired yet all you can think about is having sex?" you asked, leaning in his touch as he started to knead your tits, teasing your nipples in the slightest way before getting up and pushing you towards the tiles of the shower, trapping your body between his own and the wall:"I just missed you so much and you always make all my tiredness go away" he whispered in your hear making you shiver. Nanami smirked:"and don't act as if you didn't miss me like that too, I know how desperate you can get" he smirked, leaving you with a prominent blush:"Right now, you'd probably comply anything I'd tell you too, am I wrong baby?" Nanami asked, placing a hand under your chin to make you look at him in the eyes:"Answer me with your words please" he added short after, and you in fact complied:"Yes" you nodded, biting your bottom lip:"then why don't you get on those pretty little knees of yours and blow me off, I know you love it" and you didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even get to fully finish his sentence that your were already getting down on your knees, a hand on his hip for support as the other one went to grab his member, which was already starting to go hard, as you started to leave a trail of kisses along his inner thigh. Nanami relaxed on the wall, letting out a low moan as you started to stroke him slowly and in a teasing way as you kept leaving kisses and hickies on his leg while you kept your eyes on his face:"Don't make me wait too long" he said almost as if he was scolding you, using that stern voice of his that never failed to make the heat between your legs grow and as if on a command, you immediately wrapped your lips around the head of his now hardened cock, starting to suck it and lick while a hand kept stoking the shaft. Namami let out breathy moan, softly:"yes baby, get onto it, your mouth always feels so good around me" he praised, only encouraging you to slowly start to engulf his thick length down till you reached his pubes, obtaining a satisfied groan from the man you loved so much, who then brought one of his hands on your scalp, keeping your head in place around his cock:"so good for me, baby" he moaned in the slightest way, locking his eyes into yours, which were getting full of tears due the lack of air that you could breath like that, yet you didn't dare to move, wetness spreading down your thighs as you closed them to get some friction, or at least you tried, because soon Nanami spread your legs again with one of his feet:"Be a good girl and keep your legs open" he said, before pushing his hips back, giving you a couple of moments to breath as you coughed slightly before re opening your mouth, looking at him expectantly, even sticking your tongue out and keeping your legs open:"now that's what I want to see" he smiled again before thrusting his member back in your mouth, picking up an harsh pace that left you breathless, rolling your eyes in the back of your head as you let him use you, the wetness between your legs growing with his thrusts:"aw look at you, so turned on when I use you, isn't that right? You love it when I make you mine like this" he said almost out of breath between low moans, and all you could do was just nod, because it was the truth. then, after some minutes, nanami suddenly pulled out as he started to cum all over your face, painting it with white, making you open your mouth to catch as much of it as you could to then swallow it as you looked at him in the eyes:"Such a good girl for me, yeah?" He asked while picking some of the cum on your face with his pointer and middle fingers just to push them in your mouth and, as if an automatic response, you immediately closed your lips around them to suck them clean while Nanami looked at you with the most satisfied expression. He then quickly cleaned the remaining of his cum from your cheeks before helping you up but just to push you on the shower wall, a hand on your core as he easily slid two fingers inside you, making you moan loudly for the sudden pleasure and relieve and grabbing his strong arms for support:"you got so wet just from sucking my cock? Damn you really became a slut while I was gone, didn't you?" He asked as he started to move his fingers at a fast pace, his mouth starting to suck one of your nipples:"I- I missed you so much, I'm your slut" you moaned, already close to the edge, when you legs started to shake for the intensity of the orgasm that was about to break you as Nanami knelt in front of you, pushing one of your legs over his shoulder while he sucked hard on your clit and just a couple of moments later you were grabbing his hair, pulling it as you came hard with a loud moan, Nanami only stopping his actions when he was sure you finished your orgasm, slowly removing his fingers and caressing your thigh just to then turn off the water and picking you up. You curled in his chest, smiling to yourself, Nanami did too when he saw your expression:"how was it?" He asked, laying you on the mattress of your bedroom as he went to grab a clean change from his clothes for the both of you:"amazing, as always, but tomorrow you better fuck me for real" the man chuckled, coming back to you as he slid one of his hoodies over your body:"I promise" he kissed you on the forehead before getting on the bed next to you, wrapping his arms around your body and bringing you closer, you kissed him softly:"I love you, Kento" you whispered on his lips, your eyes closed:"I love you too, y/n" he whispered back before turning off the lights, dinner long forgotten.


End file.
